A Purpose In This World:The Isekai Smartphone Rewrite Project
by Johnnieboy11
Summary: A reimagining for the Isekai Smartphone series. The new life of a Street Rat that was left to fend for himself after the death of his family at the hands of Yakuza, starts upon his murder and rebirth in this new world of magic, wonders and horrors he could never conceive and as he strives to rebuild, befriend, love and save those he cares for in the face of encroaching darkness.


**_Author's Note:YES, I KNOW, TOO MANY STORIES, THANKS_**

**_This idea came to me while I was doing random things. Isekai Wa Smartphone To Tomo Ni is one of the many Isekai-style stories I remember, most fondly because it introduced me to the concept of Isekai... But I've always found it(I'm sorry for the fans of the series) rather lackluster as far as characters and story-telling went..._**

**_So now, I've decided I'd do a rewrite based on the premise of the Isekai Smartphone story, with my own events and twists added to it... I hope you all enjoy it!_**

* * *

A young man ran through the alleyways of his home town in the Shikoku island of Japan. As nighttime fell onto the town, rain poured. Turning a corner into an alleyway, the young man jumped over a bunch of trash bags, before looking back at his chasers, a group of locals, some affiliated with the Yakuza, chased him down. He grinned, tightening his hood, before taunting "Come get me, jackasses!" and running on.

On his back was a bag full of Yen he managed to yoink when whoever was leading those asshats wasn't looking. He then bounded across to the other side of the alley, once again trying to turn a corner. He found himself slamming face-first into the bulky chest of one of their bouncers. The kid grit his teeth, then chuckled awkwardly "Oh, hi, Moto... Long time no see..." his voice shaky... The bulky mobster tried to grab him, but the boy was quick on his feet, dodging the bastard and sliding under his legs. He broke into a sprint, laughing "You'll have to be faster than that, big man!"

He watched as the scarlet lights of Police cars flashed in the distance. Home free? Not really, since the law was looking for his sorry ass too, but they were at the throats of the Yakuza even more so... He spun about and tried to mock them again, but found himself taking a punch in the face that sent him skidding across the floor, the bag of money scattering its contents across the road...

With a broken nose and the concussion settling in nice and quick, the only thing the boy felt at this point was two meaty hands grab him by the collar and lift him up. His vision was blurry, but he did open his eyes, to see Moto's face... The man was a bald, ugly motherfucker with stitches and cuts all over his steroid-powered rage face. His arms were riddled with dragons and other symbolistically Japanese Tattoos...

"... Ouch..." The boy grinned, his teeth bloodied. He tasted copper... And spoke, strained "I see your left hook's as mean as ever, Moto..."

"Hm." The big man huffed... Behind him, a tall, lanky man appeared, a blade in hand.

"... Oh..." Oh, this was not good... The Boss would have his heart made into a pendant... "Uh, hey, Boss Nagase!" He waved, his voice cracking. "Wh-What's up...?"

"Oh, nothing much..." The man said bluntly, his Tanto waiting to taste the kid's blood. "It's raining outside, I was having a nice drink, chatting with some friends at a local Sake bar... When a little shitstain came by and decided to steal the money meant for a transaction..." The man maintained a poker face, but fury boiled in every word and move he made. His eyes were fixated on the kid...

The kid, meanwhile, defiantly maintained his grin "Can't imagine anyone crazy enough to do that, boss..." Before chuckling "Must be quite the lunatic..."

"... That... We can agree on." The man nodded. "Moto!"

And with that word, the burly man put the concussed kid down gently... The boy wobbled from the hit, but managed to stay on his feet enough for the boss to wrap his arm around the kid's shoulder and take him for a short walk... The elder man started "Kiyoshi... Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi..." shaking his head disapprovingly as he spoke, faking the care and disappointment of a father "What drove you to do this? To me, of all people?"

... The kid swallowed empty "I needed the cash..."

"You know you could just have asked for it..." The man answered blandly, examining his Tanto's decorated sheath.

"... Well, yeah, but with all due respect, boss... I'm not too fucking fond of any of you." The Kid returned. "And you know why."

The boss let out a dry chortle. "I do... That whole business about your family." And he turned to the kid "Tell me, Kiyoshi. Do you know how old this Tanto is?" and he got a shaken head from the kid... The man walked forward, leaving the boy behind, as he spoke "It is approximated to be at least 200 years old... And to have originated in the days of the Satsuma Rebellion. It's been in my family's care since its original owner supposedly died during the battle of Shiroyama."

"... And?" The boy fearfully asked... He winced as he heard the metallic blade scratch against the wooden sheath...

The Boss chuckled darkly "We have kept it sharp... My boy..."

And with a sudden turn, the boy felt something sting his stomach... Before a warm liquid started to dribble down his chest. His eyes went wide as his vision blurred and he paled, falling to his knees as the man removed the knife from his gut. The Boss knelt beside him, pulling him by his black hair to keep him at least standing straight, and spoke "You have been a thorn in my side for too long, Kiyoshi... May our ancestors forgive you for your transgressions..."

And with that, he let the boy collapse... Slowly, his ragged breath began to die out as he lay, bleeding out in the streets. Police arrived and found the body but a few moments later... No signs of the killers remained, however.

The dark-haired young man, however, was not done. He breathed in and his eyes burst open, his heart skipping a beat as he saw the sight of a clear sky above and, below him, a wall of white clouds. He blinked twice in disbelief, before snapping up into a seated position, mouth agape... He went eye-to-eye with an elderly man seated ahead of him. Between them was a short coffee table... And below the boy was a traditional floor made in the style of those you'd find in Japan, with embroideries and everything related...

"W-Wh... What the f..." The boy stuttered, dragging himself back from the old man, eyes wide.

The elderly one smiled through his long, grey beard, looking at the boy through a pair of thick-rimmed glasses with narrow eyes... "Oh, greetings! You must be Kiyoshi!"

"... Y-Yeah, hi... Uhm..." The boy stared on, unbelieving. The old man maintained his friendly smile, like that of a grandfather happy to see his nephew, as he pushed forward a cup of warm green tea, to the boy. He furrowed his brows at the strange elderly man, before slowly scooting forward toward the table and hesitantly picking up the cup... He blew on it to cool the tea a bit, before taking a sip. It was... Good... "Thanks?"

"I can see your confusion in your face, young man." The elderly one quipped. "And I'm sorry... But you are not dreaming..."

The boy nearly choked on the drink, coughing. "Y-You mean I'm actually..."

"Dead... I'm afraid so." The old man looked to him with raised brows and compassion in his voice.

Kiyoshi bowed his head and sighed aloud... A tear fell from his cheek. He went on to ask "So is this the Afterlife?" as his voice began to falter. The old man nodded and the boy leaned forward "W-Where are my parents? A-And my brother? And my puppy?" And he looked around, a desire to cry out for them coming through to him, stronger than ever before.

"The first two, I'm afraid I cannot divulge." The old man returned, looking at him.

"What?!" The boy slammed his hands into the table, spilling some of the tea. He gritted his teeth "Why the hell not!? Listen, I get what I've been doing warrants some kind of punishment, but I wanna talk to-"

The old man raised his hand, to show him to calm himself, before adding "Ease your worries, young man... There are certain rules at play here that don't allow me to tell you where your brother, mother and father are... However..." He smiled as he heard a bark... The boy leaned to the left, to see a tall, fluffy white dog seated behind the old man, happily panting. Its black eyes stared into the young man's own green ones... And it slowly started toward him... He put his hand forward slowly and the dog growled... Then sniffed... And with a light whimper, put his head under the boy's hand... Kiyoshi's smile returned as the big old pup sat himself next to the kid... He hugged his old friend tightly...

"Hikaru..." The boy nuzzled the rather large samoyed. "Good to see you, old pal..."

He pet the dog. The dog licked his face in response... And the old man smiled again.

The kid turned his gaze to him, slightly less of any negative emotion, before asking "What now?"

"Ah, of course... Young man, are you familiar with a concept created by mankind's brightest minds, relating to Alternate Realities?" The old man sipped from his warm drink again, letting it flow through his system as the boy nodded. Seeing the boy's reaction, the man smiled "Well, that is very good. I can tell you directly that it is an undeniable truth to many of me and my people."

"... Oh?" The street rat's brow quirked up.

"Yes... I and my people are protectors of such worlds. Onto us, falls the guidance of those that have died in those worlds, indifferent of cause or other reasons. I have under my jurisdiction your world and another, fairly similar to yours." Old Man answered, seemingly more glum "Yours is thriving, but this other world is... Endangered. Humanity on the outskirts has much trouble in dealing with daily life there, save for a select few. These worlds... I've seen dozens of them fall, or just be abandoned once those who fight for them have died. And usually, reincarnations are possible in many worlds, yours included, but not these worlds."

"... I'm starting to put things together right now." The boy paused "... The souls of those who died in those worlds do not wanna return to those worlds under a new form?"

"I'm afraid not." The man shook his head. "There are, however, those special cases such as yourself..."

The big pup and boy exchanged glances, then looked to the old man... He once more returned to his saintly grandfatherly smile "Reincarnation proposes erasing of all memories of any past life that soul has undergone, effectively turning you into a blank slate. You can elect to do this and go back to your world a new person, or perhaps an animal like your pup." He motioned toward the dog... "But in your case, for one who has not died of old age or in any sort of fight against greater evils, there is another option. One that I'd suggest you take, since your life isn't exactly that kind, starting from your 15th year of it."

The boy pressed his lips together, furrowing his brows again. "That is...?"

"Being sent to another world. You've done many things humanity refers to as 'sins', my young man. And as much as I'd love to send you back to your world a new person, who's to say that you won't repeat those mistakes even with a blank slate?"

"I... Can kind of get your point?" The boy sighed. "So... A sort of purgatory?"

The man chuckled "If you wish to go the Catholic path, yes."

"... I... Yeah, I... Wait... _What are you?!" _The boy asked as the question finally struck him "No, you... I mean you can't be some kind of human living here... And I'm an atheist so I don't... But I'm here and..." He started processing the situation at hand. "You have two worlds under your wing...? And that means you..." He paused for a breath, leaning forward "... Are you _God_?"

The old man stared at Kiyoshi, then his smile grew tenfold. He laughed lightly, speaking through it in short bursts "My boy, you... Haha... You have a sense of humor! I... Guess in human eyes, yes, I could be considered a God! But I'm more like a simple Gatekeeper! A mere old man here to guide those lost souls back to their worlds or to new ones!"

"Oh..." The boy paused... "So... I gotta choose now, right?"

The old man nodded "Technically, you shouldn't be allowed to, but... Yes."

He looked to his dog, questioning every life choice he's made since their passing. He ran his hands through the pup's soft fur, remembering when it was just a small family dog... He sighed deeply as the pup leaned in and licked his cheek... He nodded to it, before turning to the man and saying "I'm... Going to go to that world, but... I wish to ask for two things first."

"Most certainly, young man." 'God' noted, jovially.

"... I want Hikaru to come with me and..." He searched his coat's interior pocket, before surprisingly producing an old Smartphone, one with a blue cover that had a picture on it, of a family formed of two parents and two brothers, one older and one younger... The elder brother, a black-haired young man, half-caucasian, half-Japanese, was him... His father was a German from and his mom was Japanese, from Kyoto. "This... It's... My last memory of my family. I'm going to this world to keep their memory alive for as long as possible..."

"Of course. Remembering those you love is the most important thing in a man's life." He returned compassionately. "I will make it so your phone can be charged via the Magic of that world, but right now, young man, I must tell you... I'm already breaking a few rules of the Gatekeepers by letting you go with items such as it to the world... You will only have your pup, yourself and your phone to survive that world and I'm afraid you cannot do anything to modify it. Only charging it works as far as the magic goes, but otherwise?"

"I understand..." The boy nodded. "Thank you... Just Hikaru and my phone are enough."

"Very well..." The man said. "We shall see each-other when your journey ends once more... Hopefully, this time with you at peace."

Kiyoshi bowed to Gatekeeper. "Thanks, old man... I..."

"Don't say anything more, Kiyoshi. Just prove to us that you have what it takes..." The old man nodded. He stood up, then slowly approached the seated Kiyoshi, before saying "You will be yourself in that world... A boy that has seen too much. A Street Rat as many have called you... One with Street Smarts. Make sure you put your abilities to the use of those that are Good... And if you can, save that world... I beg of you."

"I will do my damnedest... I vow it."

... And before the boy knew it, as he opened his eyes, the bright sunlight of a new sky arose over him. It was midday, going by the sun's location in the sky. He lay on his back, shaking his head, before asking himself "Was that all a fucking dream?" in murmur... A bark came from his right and, upon cocking his head, he smiled "Holy shit... Hikaru! IT WAS REAL?!"

The pup panted happily, waddling toward him... He leaned toward the dog, then leaned in and brought his old friend in for a hug. The happy pants continued as the boy let tears flow down his cheeks... "Son of a bitch..." He whispered to himself and the dog whimpered with a slight annoyance in response. The boy chuckled "Oh, hush, Hik..." as he hugged the pup tighter.

He stared about, noticing a range of snow-capped mountains far away from them and grassy hills all around. To his left, a dirt road and the open sky. Standing up, he further gazed at a forest in the distance and the few patches of clouds in the sky. A grin soon formed on his face "A new stomping ground, it looks like, eh, Hikaru?" and the dog's joyful bark came in response. The duo looked at the road, then the boy checked his pocket for the square, old phone. His smile widened more upon seeing it there, then said "So... Old man said there's magic around... Gotta learn that real fast if I want to keep my phone alive..."

He looked to the Pup, then said "Let's go, Hik. I feel like this'll be a long-ass trek over to wherever..."

As the two started on the path toward wherever-which was up North, according to his phone-they admired the untainted beauty of the place. Hikaru, however, took his attention away as he started to growl... A patch of forest up ahead. The boy squinted, then knelt and asked "What's up, boy?" before hearing yelling from within the forest... "Oh... That."

He stood up and moved toward the edge of the treeline... Further up the road, he saw four figures... Two taller, older men and two younger, shorter girls, from the looks of things, but he couldn't get a good look from here. However, it sounded like they were arguing about something. One of the two assholes talking to the girls was a bit fatter than you'd usually see... And going by the fact they were talking...

He sighed... He was gonna have to intervene in this one, wasn't he?

Gritting his teeth, he looked to his dog... Who was unusually growling today, and said "Easy, Hikaru... I'm gonna go see what's up. You stay put for now."

The dog looked to him and seemed like he wanted to protest, but he sat down... As his master stepped forward out of the woodwork... And he started overhearing the convo better. The tall fucker called the two out "Look at the state of this thing! It's got a nasty ol' scratch here! Thought you two said you deliver prim and proper!" pointing at some kind of... Glass or crystal antler?

"It was like that when we received it!" The girl at the front, one with long, silver hair and turquoise eyes, clad in some combo of purple and white clothing formed of a jacket, undershirt, as well as a knee-length green skirt and a pair of long violet boots. The other, younger one, with short hair, wore a similar set of clothing, color palette included... The man shook his head.

"Try someone else when you're lyin', kid. We ain't stupid..." He returned snarkly, before pulling out a golden coin and tossing it toward the two girls. "One gold..."

"What?! But it was ten to deliver! We even agreed on the price, you jackarses!" The big sis answered with a glare...

"That was before ya scratched it, girly." He answered...

"You never even specified how it was supposed to be delivered, you scraggly bastard!" The girl growled, taking a brawler's stance. The man pulled out a knife, as did his fat fuck friend o'er on the right.

"Ahem... Excuse me, _assholes_." Kiyoshi cleared his throat, taking the lot's attention to him as he crossed his arms. "You bothering these girls after they delivered... Whatever the fuck you got in your hands to you?" He continued, with a grin. The taller, thinner brother turned to the kid, glaring at him a glare of a thousand daggers, as he readied his knife. Kiyo grinned "Oh, ya don't wanna do that, pal."

"And why, pray-tell, wouldn't I?" The man asked.

Kiyoshi grinned "Hey, you two..." Turning to the sisters "Care to give me a hand with these guys?"

The elder sister raised a brow "Ya wanna play ball with'em?"

"Hey, I know how to throw a haymaker or two." The boy shrugged. "What about you, lassie, can ya fight?" He grinned. The girl grinned to.

"Oh, you bet your behind I can." She smugly answered as two emerald gauntlets appeared around her hands. "I take fat, you take slendy?"

"Fuckin' A." Kyoshi grinned right back, cracking his knuckles... The two brothers looked between them, growling and gritting their teeth... Koyshi showed Tall to come hither... And the angry bandit surged forth, both his knife and that sharp crystal antler in hand. The boy was good at throwing punches, admittedly... But the first swipe, he barely dodged. The blade scratched his left arm through his coat and shirt. He swore as it stung, before trying to deliver a punch to the spindly bandit, which the man dodged...

The boy was soon to feign a right kick, before delivering an uppercut to the man and sending him staggering. Another slash with the knife caught his left cheek. Thankfully, it wasn't deep, but there was blood... Kiyoshi wiped the blood off his face and grinned, clenching his fists as he moved, fast, to knock the man out... He heard a hard metal clank as the fatter brother was hit by the big sis's armored fists. He, however, still stood...

The boy soon focused onto the knife hand of the tall spindly fuck again. He caught the man by the wrist and spun, making him drop the knife and nearly breaking his arm... Kiyoshi then delivered a series of three haymakers to the man's face, bloodying and bruising him, before the man grabbed him by the collar and headbutted him right on the nose... Blood fell from the boy's nearly-broken nose as he doubled over, regaining composure. He gritted his bloody teeth, then ducked under another strike from the now-rearmed spindly fuck, before powering toward him and grabbing him by the waist, only to pile-drive him to the ground.

The kid pounced on top of the motherfucker, punched the knife out of his hand, grabbed him by the collar and rammed his forehead into the man's chin and mouth, making him fall backward. The man tried to punch, but the boy parried and cocked his fist back with a grin... The punch struck the nose, breaking it, before the boy pinned down the man by holding down his hands... He looked to the younger sister, who was sat in the corner, before yelling "HEY, GIRLIE! YOU GONNA HELP ME AND YOUR SIS OR WHAT?!"

"O-Oh! Sorry!" The younger one chirped, before pulling out what looked like a wand and speaking a string of words the boy didn't understand... A green light surrounded him... And his wounds healed. He could feel the pain fade as the warm light coursed into his body, straight to his core, warming him up... He looked to his missing cuts, then grinned "Ohohohoho, motherfucker, you are _gone!"_ before picking the spindly fuck off the ground, wiped his nose on his coat's arm, before punching the man in the gut and once in the face.

He looked back to see the elder sister duck under a knife strike, before taking a punch to the face. She growled, then cocked back her armored fist and, with a battle cry, sending the fat tub of lard flying... The boy backed away, letting the spindly man take the full weight of his brothers' fat arse center mass... Both wound up slamming against a tree, thankfully alive...

... Kiyoshi laughed "Fucking idiots." as he walked toward them... He grabbed the translucent antler from them and tossed it to the Big Sister, before scouring their pockets... He also took the knives away and whistled. Just as the bigger sister was about to talk to him, the boy stood up and watched his dog approach. He pet the pup with a grin, then said "See, Hik? I got it..." before turning to the two surprised girls and asking "What?"

... By some twist of fate, Kiyoshi felt many questions coming his way.


End file.
